Perdu en mer
by kyona-saye
Summary: Fin de la guerre. Nico contemple les blessures pas encore refermées de la colonie des sangs-mêlés et les vie brûlées qui ne se régénéreront jamais tout à fait. Il y a parmi elles, une que Nico regarde plus que les autres. Une presque totalement consumée qui peine à ne pas laisser ses dernières cendres être emportées. Percabeth mentionné, Percico en transparence.
Γεια σας !

Comment va le fandom francophone PJ ? He bien il n'est pas assez actualisé à mon goût alors me revoilà avec un OS pas très frais (je l'ai écrit après avoir lu le deuxième tome des Héros de l'Olympe et j'étais déjà en retard) mais qui a le mérite de me plaire. Il est peut-être un peu prise de tête mais ne doit pas être trop difficile à lire. Aussi, comme ça fait un bail que je l'ai écrit mon style actuel diffère légèrement de manière perceptible et est plus enjolivé. J'ai essayé de le reprendre un peu mais en vu de tous les changements de sens que cela impliquait j'ai fait au minimum.

Comme toujours la chasse aux fautes peut-être sans pitié mais pas infaillible !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Percy Jackson et les dieux grecs et Les Héros de l'Olympe de Rick Riordan

Pairing : Percico (soit Percy et Nico ou Nicorcy, à votre convenance)

Rating : K me semble approprié

Nico était terrifié à l'idée de rester seul depuis son voyage dans le tartare.  
 _Percy et Annabeth aussi._

Nico avait Hazel, la seule qu'il acceptait près de lui, mais c'était une demi-déesse romaine et depuis qu'on avait découvert son ascendance grecque, on se méfiait de lui dans le camp Jupiter, malgré la paix entre les deux faces de l'Olympe. Aussi devait-il éviter le camp romain, où vivait sa sœur et bientôt il fut réellement seul, au point de devoir rester au camp des sangs-mêlés, lui qui n'y avait jamais trouvé sa place. Comme nulle part ailleurs.

 _Mais Percy et Annabeth sont ensembles._

Eux restaient en présence de l'autre jour et nuit tant leur périple infernal les avait rapprochés. Mais pas seulement.

« Autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction » avait une fois laissé échapper Chiron à un Monsieur D -le dieu Dyonisos- exceptionnellement embêté par ce problème et non dédaigneux comme à son habitude, alors que Nico était à proximité. Pour cette partie là, le jeune sang-mêlé acceptait de bonne grâce le fait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de sa condition, car malgré sa solitude lors de sa propre traversée du tartare, il était un enfant d'Hadès habitué à la mort et aux ténèbres contrairement à eux, et il y était resté bien moins longtemps. Et même si, quoi qu'il en dise, Nico était toujours amoureux de Percy, il n'en voulait pas à Annabeth d'être devenue encore plus importante pour lui malgré sa jalousie maladive. Parce que depuis la défaite de Gaïa, les séparer créait des crises d'angoisse autant chez l'un que chez l'autre. Bien évidemment, comme tout ce qui avait trait au monde mythologique, elles n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de "normales". Même Clarisse ne s'en était pas encore remise tant la vague venue de nulle part qui avait happé le réfectoire était dévastatrice lorsque qu'on avait demandé de narrer cette partie de leur quête à Percy. Nul ne savait quels horribles souvenirs lui étaient revenus en mémoire mais sa peau basanée avait viré à l'albâtre, ses yeux vidés de vie et la tempête s'était déchaînée sans crier gare. Annabeth, arrivée en catastrophe depuis le bungalow d'Athéna, était heureusement parvenue à le calmer. Sauf que ce fut bien la seule. Résultat: les deux étaient hébergés à la Grande Maison depuis, en attente d'une solution. Et malgré l'air qui se voulait continuellement calme et contrôlé de Percy (ce qui jurait tellement avec son attitude naturelle que c'en aurait été drôle si ce n'était pas aussi dramatique), Nico savait que ça le mortifiait. Annabeth était conseillère en chef de son bungalow après tout et que le fils d'un des trois grands, celui qui a sauvé le monde deux fois, ne puisse aller nulle part sans être accompagné de sa petite amie, c'était plus que désagréable. Il en avait honte de cette faiblesse, lui qu'on avait officiellement reconnu en tant que leader des sangs-mêlés grecs. Un malheur ne venant jamais seul, Annabeth venait tout juste d'être convoquée à l'Olympe et Nico se dit que ses propres peurs étaient bien négligeables face à la panique qui avait envahit Percy quand il appris que sa propre présence au royaume des dieux était refusée. Chiron n'avait rien pu y faire et Annabeth seulement lui promettre de faire au plus vite, Piper à ses côtés pour endiguer ses propres crises de panique. Bien sûr, malgré la résolution amère qui avait teinté ses traits, on s'était attendu à ce qu'il file en douce à leur suite, comme lors de la quête pour retrouver la toison d'or (même s'il voulait secourir Grover surtout) et celle pour sauver la déesse Artémis (bien qu'il avait initialement fuit pour sauver Annabeth). Il était connu pour outrepasser les règles qui lui faisait obstacle quand ses amis étaient en danger aptes tout, c'était son défaut fatal, d'après les dires d'Athéna. Cette fois n'avait pas fait exception et Dyonisos en personne l'avait rattrapé avant même qu'il ne tente quoique ce soit. Et il lui avait collé Nico pour le surveiller, à la grande stupéfaction de ce dernier.

Le fils d'Hadès soupira. D'accord il savait ce que le fils de Poséidon traversait, d'accord il semblait avoir accepté ce que tout le monde lui disait, à savoir que Percy avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais Nico savait surtout que cette dernière partie était fausse. Car il l'avait observé Percy -oh ben ça va hein, il y pouvait rien- et il en était devenu celui qui connaissait le brun aux yeux verts mieux que n'importe qui, mieux qu'Annabeth même. Et il avait vu le changement : Percy ne livrait plus autant sa confiance qu'avant. Peut-être était-ce depuis la trahison de Siléna Beauregard lors de la guère contre Cronos malgré le fait qu'on lui ai pardonné, peut-être était-ce -et ça le mortifiait- sa propre trahison, lorsqu'il l'avait convaincu d'aller au Styx et conduit à son père avant. Bien sûr Nico ignorait les projet du dieu des Enfers mais ça ne l'excusait pas, quant bien même il lui avait prouvé sa bonne foi en ramenant l'Athéna Parthénos au camp. En attendant ce n'était pas son problème principal pour le moment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Percy, silencieux depuis sa fuite avortée, qu'il avait suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la plage quand on les avait lié par un lien magique avec l'aide de Grover (moins puissant que l'empathie! avait certifié le satyre, Mouais avait répliqué Nico, Percy n'avait rien dit). Il regarda une vague lécher les pieds du demi-dieu (affectueusement, il l'aurait juré, comme si la mer comprenait sa douleur et souhaitait le consoler, était-ce naturel ou Poséidon s'inquiétait-il pour son fils ?). Nico n'osait rien dire et se tenait derrière lui, à la limite entre l'herbe et le sable. Il était peut-être amoureux de Percy mais pas de l'océan. Ironique. Ou pas, Percy aimait bien Annabeth,lui , une fille d'Athéna et donc rivale de Poséidon (qu'avaient pensé les dieux de la relation entre leurs deux enfants ?). À cette pensée le cœur de Nico se serra. De toute façon, tout comme Percy évitait le ciel comme la peste, Nico préférait éviter la mer, leurs aventures à bord de l'Argo II dans les cieux (et sur la mer pour le fils d'Hadès) étant pour l'un comme pour l'autre exceptionnelles. S'il ne leur était rien arrivé lors de leur quête, tous les enfants des trois grands avaient eu cet accord tacite entre eux. Le silence paternel demeurant, ils préféraient reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes. Douloureusement conscient de l'éternelle rivalité entre leurs parents, Jason et Percy -amis pourtant- entretenaient un écart entre eux par quelques combats vraiment peu subtils remportés avec une sincère indifférence tantôt par l'un tantôt par l'autre jusqu'au moment où Jason avait du rentrer au Camp Jupiter, ce qui les avait soulagés tous les deux. Dans leur monde, on grandissait vite pour survivre, et de par leur statut de fils des dieux aînés, ils avaient beau dire, la politique vrombissait au dessus de leur tête. Percy savait que c'était dangereux de sortir avec Annabeth, d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours été amis avec Thalia et Nico (ouf !) alors défier son père après l'épisode Gaïa il préférait éviter un moment. Et Jason aussi. Pas que leur parent divin leur ferait réellement de mal mais c'était comme ça, comme une vérité palpable collée à leur dos. Nico, lui, avait conservé ses distances autant que possible avec tout le monde et Hazel, de son côté, se fichait des faux-semblants. Ils avaient sauvé le monde merde ! Elle adorait Nico et avait à cœur de le soutenir mais préférait passer son temps avec Frank et son frère comprenait ça, aussi s'efforçait-il de contrôler ses angoisses. Il s'était senti mieux en restant avec Percy (secrètement bien entendu), bien que sa seule vue lui fasse mal au cœur, surtout avec Annabeth toujours avec lui. Mais ses tremblements presque permanents avaient cessé et il s'était mît à le suivre discrètement. D'où ses connaissances de la situation. Maintenant qu'il devait rester "officiellement" avec lui et qu'il se tenait dans son dos, ça lui faisait tout bizarre.

"Tu peux approcher tu sais ? Je ne te noierais pas."

Nico mît un moment pour réaliser qu'il lui avait parlé. Il ne s'était pas retourné mais ses épaules avachies s'étaient redressées, comme s'il fixait l'horizon plutôt que les vagues. Percy ne lui adressait pas souvent la parole mais ça,c'était sa faute à lui, à force de l'éviter constamment. Il grommela.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Jackson."

C'était de l'humour bien sûr, mais Nico savait que Percy n'allait pas bien. Et quand le demi-dieu marin faisait de l'humour noir, c'était qu'en général, la situation n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il tourna la tête d'un quart vers lui et le soleil lui laissa entrevoir un œil d'un vert indéfinissable, habituellement un incompréhensible mélange de couleur mousse et de bleu lagon qui donnait une couleur hypnotisante et aussi violente que l'océan en pleine tempête. Mais là, on aurait juste dit la couleur une algue abandonnée dans l'alcôve creusée par la mer dans un rocher de granit en bordure des côtes. Abandonnée et mélancolique. Terne et délavée par le soleil. Nico en frémit.

"Je sais."

Il ne s'était pas excusé de son habituel ton moqueur et rieur. Nico resta un moment sans bouger mais son corps bondit tout seul en avant lorsque Percy commença à avancer dans l'écume. Elle avait commencé à se former dès qu'il avait été en contact avec la mer.

"Où tu vas ?

\- Dans l'eau.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Je ne pars pas. La colonie est peut-être ma prison mais la plage jusqu'au détroit fait partie du domaine. Je ne quitte pas la colonie Nico."

L'adolescent frémit en entendant son prénom de sa bouche. C'était la seule partie de sa tirade qui n'était pas empreinte d'ironie. Il s'en sentit aussi flatté que malheureux. Percy considérait sa maison, son chez-lui, l'endroit pour lequel il avait mainte fois mît sa vie en jeu, à une prison. Allait-il à ce point si mal ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser aller dans l'eau, il avait l'impression que s'il le quittait des yeux, il ne le reverrait jamais.

"Tu ne peux pas y aller, notre...( Il du déglutir mais parvint à le dire) notre lien t'en empêche."

Percy l'observant, il tortilla ses mains. Il était anormalement nerveux.

"Je ne vais pas loin.

\- Je dois rester avec toi.

\- Je ne vais pas loin je te dis.

\- Je dois rester avec toi."

Silence. Qu'importe qu'il ai l'air étrange, qu'importe que Percy finisse par savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser disparaître. Il songea à ce qu'avait pu ressentir le fils de Poséidon quand les rôles avaient été inversés, quand Nico partait et que Percy avait échoué à le retenir. Il était le seul à s'être vraiment soucié de lui. Il aurait pu l'abandonner chez Eurypion avec les horreur injustifiées qu'il lui avait dites mais il l'avait sauvé en faisant fi de ses protestations. Bianca avait eu confiance en lui au point de lui confier son petit frère. Mais Nico lui en voulait à ce moment là, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était convaincu de détester la seule personne pour qui il comptait en dehors de sa sœur même s'il avait été odieux avec lui. Pourtant Percy ne lui en avait jamais voulu, l'aidant dès qu'il le pouvait. Et lui l'avait trahi en le livrant à son père, le conduisant à la mort par égoïsme. Il avait bien cru avoir perdu sa confiance pour toujours et l'avoir déçu lui avait labouré le cœur. Et puis, quand il avait rencontré Percy, il avais tellement du lui sembler gamin et agaçant avec ses questions et son ignorance... Pourtant il l'admirait. Il l'avait toujours admiré et sa haine envers lui qui était en fait dirigée vers sa sœur pour l'avoir abandonné au profit des chasseresses lui paraissait vraiment idiote.

"Je préfère être seul pour le moment, mais si tu y tiens alors tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner."

Nico blêmit. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, tout à sa tâche d'empêcher Percy de s'éloigner de lui.

"Je...je préfère éviter.

\- Décide toi Nico. Viens avec moi où reste là."

Que faire ? Prendre le risque de se faire noyer par Poséidon ou celui de ne plus revoir Percy car il aura décidé de fuir par la mer ? Chiron les avait liés pour un temps. Que se passerait-il s'ils se séparaient ? Le lien romprait-il dans une douleur insupportable ? Percy ne pourrait-il juste pas s'éloigner ? Où Nico serait-il entraîné sous l'eau malgré lui ?

"Je viens."

Il n'avait qu'à compter sur le fait que Poséidon soit trop occupé pour prêter attention à son fils et son neveu ou qu'il le reconnaisse en tant que sang-mêlé ayant participé à la chute de Cronos et Gaïa. D'après Percy, son père était cool et il l'aimait visiblement beaucoup même s'il était un dieu aîné. Il ne se voyait pas lui confier sa peur d'être réduit à une épave par le dieu des océans.

"Il ne te fera rien.

\- Quoi ?"

Percy sourit. Tristement mais c'était un sourire tout de même. Le cœur de Nico entama un chabadabada effréné dans sa poitrine.

"Mon père. Il n'est pas comme ça. Tu es mon ami Nico, tu peux me faire confiance."

 _Tout le monde te fais confiance, idiot. Moi le premier._ Nico avança vers lui, saisissant son chandail. Percy lui certifia que c'était inutile et l'attrapa par la main. Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. Le demi-dieu le tira plus loin jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille (et donc au nombril de Nico) et plongea, emportant le fils d'Hadès qui ne pu prendre qu'une courte inspiration instinctive. Il s'attendait au froid de l'eau et à être trempé mais il se sentait étonnamment bien. Comme à l'extérieur, sur la plage mais son poids avait disparu. Il sentait Percy qui le tenait par la main et se concentra sur la chaleur qu'elle lui proférait. Autour de lui le silence était absolu. Alors il ouvrit les yeux prudemment puis la bouche d'effarement. Il était dans une bulle assez grande qui l'enveloppait totalement, lui fournissant de l'air et le protégeant de l'eau et du froid. Percy lâcha sa main et il du se faire violence pour ne pas la retenir. Le demi-dieu marin affichait une expression sereine que Nico avait oublié. Et dieux qu'il était beau. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui et les reflet de la lumière dans l'eau lui donnait un air fantomatique très séduisant. Nico avait conscience de s'extasier comme il avait surpris les filles d'Aphrodite le faire mais il n'y pouvait rien. Percy ressemblait juste à...un dieu.

Il se gifla mentalement. Aussi vrai que cela pouvait être, il ne fallait jamais comparer qui que ce soit de mortel à un dieu quand bien même vous étiez important. Cela ne pouvait apporter que des ennuis à tout le monde. Et puis penser à des trucs pareil dans le domaine de Poséidon n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies pour s'en faire un ami. Il eu l'impression que le dieu l'encourageait dans ce sens quand un banc de mini-poissons fit tourner la bulle et lui avec. Percy les réprimanda sans grande conviction, amusé par la tête de Nico. Mais l'euphorie passagère déserta bien vite son expression, trop brève.

La nuit était en train de tomber et l'eau était de plus en plus sombre bien que cela ne semblât pas déranger Percy. _Les pouvoirs du dieu des océans_ songea le plus jeune des deux adolescents. Il pensa sommairement qu'eux, les sang-mêlés, n'étaient que des petits morceaux dupliqués de leur parent divin. Ils étaient des pions, des pions jetables que les dieux aimaient torturer depuis la nuit des temps mais qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser pour sauver leur divines fesses. Ça le mît en colère lorsque son regard retomba sur Percy. Lui plus que les autres avait souffert et bien souvent personne ne s'en rendait compte. D'un côté, il percevait en Percy la même solitude que chez lui, peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il se sentait plus proche de lui que des autres et même s'il essayait auparavant de se convaincre que Percy ne souhaitait le protéger que pour honorer le souhait de Bianca, il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'en réalité il le faisait de son plein gré. Et ça l'agaçait. Ce type était trop gentil. Tout le monde l'utilisait, à commencer par les dieux et ça le hérissait. Alors il avait décidé que lui ne le trahirait plus jamais. Il resterait à ses côtés même s'il ne voudrait jamais de lui autrement qu'en tant qu'ami.

Son visage avait du passer par tout un panel d'émotions pendant qu'il réfléchissait et Percy avait rejoint la bulle éloignée de lui par le banc de poissons. Il s'allongea dans l'eau, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et Nico l'imita avec précaution bien qu'il doutât que Percy le laisse se mouiller. Il avait confiance en lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans parler. Nico ne savait de toute façon pas quoi dire. Ce fut Percy qui brisa le silence.

"Je viens souvent ici."

L'adolescent tourna la tête sans sa direction. Percy ne le regardait pas, les bras repliés en soutien inutile sous la tête, fixant la surface, seule source de lumière qui paraissait si faible aux yeux de Nico. Sans doute n'était-ce plus que la lune. Le couvre-feu avait du passer mais il s'en fichait. Et sans doute que Percy aussi.

"Quand je me sens seul, perdu ou que je n'arrive pas à dormir."

Nico ne demanda pas pourquoi. Les demi-dieux faisaient tous des rêves et il était rare d'en faire des bons. Lui comme les autres était bien placé pour le savoir. Et plus vous étiez puissants, plus terribles étaient vos cauchemars. Nico était un enfant d'Hadès et les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait sans cesse lui amenaient des visions effroyables qui lui donnaient la nausée. Comme pour Jason , Thalia, et Hazel aussi. En tant que fils de Poséidon, ça devait être pareil pour Percy, peut être même pire dans son cas. Il avait été acteur de deux grandes prophéties après tout, ses nuits avaient du être un véritable enfer. Perdu était logique, ça faisait partie du lot. Mais...

"Tu te sens souvent...seul ?"

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Percy le regarda vaguement et reprit sa contemplation des vagues au dessus d'eux.

"Ça m'arrive parfois. Mais en général je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser avec les nouveaux, les activités à organiser auprès de Chiron, la correspondance avec le camp Jupiter... Je devrais m'estimer heureux, ça m'empêche de trop penser. J'en viens à me demander si ce serait pas plus simple d'avoir une cervelle d'algue."

Il eut un sourire sincère et affectueux en le disant. Sans doute pensait-il à Annabeth. Nico ignora le nœud dans son estomac.

"Quand tu as voulu...m'empêcher de disparaître dans la nature comme tu dis. Tu semblais savoir de quoi tu parlais."

Il prenait un risque en évoquant la mort de Bianca. Percy s'inquiétait trop pour les autres et on ne lui disait jamais les choses importantes que lorsqu'elles étaient inévitables comme si les lui cacher les empêcheraient d'arriver. Alors Percy avait repris cette habitude, taisant tout ce qui le blessait quitte à être blessé lui-même. Nico eut soudainement envie de le frapper, lui et tous ceux qui lui avaient inculqué cette habitude.

"Tout le monde se sent seul Nico, parfois, quand tu pense à quelque chose que les autre ne comprennent pas ou qu'ils pensent juste dans un sens inverse du tien.

\- On dirait un cours.

\- C'est la vie Nico.

\- Je veux savoir ce que toi tu ressens Percy. Toi et seulement toi. Pas les autres."

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris, et fixa le vide en laissant distraitement échapper des bulles d'air d'entre ses lèvres qu'il transforma en anneaux. Comme les dauphins se dit Nico au milieu de baffes mentales qu'il s'infligea pour avoir dit un truc aussi spontané. Il cru que Percy ne répondrait pas mais il le fit.

"Une fois, je me suis vraiment senti très seul (il le regarda). On venait juste de se rencontrer Nico. Annabeth avait disparu, Thalia était sur des charbons ardents et plus particulièrement avec moi. Je suis allé voir l'oracle -quand c'était encore une vieille momie fripée tu sais ?- mais elle m'a ignoré. Et puis on a perdu capture-l'étendard par ma faute. Après j'ai été exclu de la quête pour sauver Artemis et Annabeth. Finalement tu sais ce qui est arrivé : j'ai fugué."

Il était devenu amer. Nico savait pourquoi. À ce moment là, tout gamin qu'il était, il avait fait promettre à Percy de protéger sa sœur dans une quête qui pouvait leur coûter la vie à tous à n'importe quel instant. Et Percy n'avait pu que lui promette d'essayer mais Nico n'avait voulu entendre que ce qu'il voulait. Il se faisait l'air d'un parfait petit imbécile.

"Une autre fois... J'ai entendu la grande prophétie, la première. Et je ne te le cache pas Nico, j'ai eu peur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais Annabeth et moi, on s'est disputé.  
\- Vraiment ? sa surprise n'était pas feinte.

\- Eh oui, comme quoi, on a pas toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde tu sais ? Elle me détestait au début. Trop idiot, trop impulsif, trop agaçant, fils de Poseidon en plus. J'avais parlé d'un rêve à Annabeth, à propos de Rachel et ça l'a agacé. J'étais idiot hein, à ne pas voir qu'elle était jalouse."

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. Nico garda le silence.

"Et puis je lui ai confié que contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, être prêt à ce que la catastrophe nous tombe dessus ne changerait rien, que le chaos régnait même parmi nous avec les querelles entre bungalows, et cet espion qui traînait... Et... je sais pas, peut-être que je voulais me confier à elle, qu'elle me rassure, alors j'ai mentionné la prophétie, comme quoi j'allais me faire faucher mon âme comme cerise sur le gâteau, en espérant dédramatiser peut-être. C'était sensé être léger comme remarque. Elle était à cran. Elle l'a mal pris. Et elle a pété un câble, littéralement. Elle a dit...mot pour mot, _que j'étais un lâche, que je prenais la fuite quand les choses me faisaient peur_. Et elle parlait sans doute aussi de notre relation et de Rachel à l'époque mais je ne comprenais rien. Qu'elle me parle comme ça, ça a été horrible. La suite tu la connais, on a enterré Beckendorf. De mon côté j'ai manqué me battre avec Clarisse qui refusait de combattre avec nous. Et désespéré, j'ai décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout.

"Le Styx.

\- Comme tu dis."

Nico n'osa pas s'excuser à nouveau malgré le violent souvenir de sa trahison et resta pensif. Sa vie lui paraissait sembler aussi compliquée qu'un dixième de celle de Percy. Il n'abordèrent pas le sujet ni la suite. S'était ensuivie la guerre et son lot de morts.

"Je pensais vraiment qu'on avait assez donné tu sais ? Survivre à Cronos, se sacrifier pour l'Olympe, tout ça... Et bah non."

Il s'esclaffa avec ironie.

"Gaïa a décidé qu'on nous avait pas assez pourri la vie. Et paf ! Nouvelle prophétie de destruction du monde ! Et bon, que faire pour sauver le monde ? Bah facile, confions-le aux gosses, ils ont diminué de moitié dans la guerre mais c'est pas grave ! Ils vont gérer !"

Le débit de ses mots avait dangereusement augmenté. Là, il craqua, effrayant Nico:

"Foutue Héra...

\- Percy.

\- Ouais... je sais. Ne pas dire du mal des dieux, bouh, pas bien. Ou Dionysos me changera en dauphin. Maman j'ai peur."

Nico se tut mais se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que les pensées de Percy étaient en échos avec les siennes. Et que le demi-dieu se confiait à lui. Lui !

"Percy... Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler ail-

\- T'inquiète Nico. J'ai l'impression d'être blasé. Papa pourrait sans doute me changer en algue marine que j'en aurait rien à fiche.

\- Tu veux mourir Percy ?!"

Le mot lui déchira la langue et l'eau se glaça autour d'eux. Percy le regarda avec effarement. Surpris par son éclat ou ses paroles ?

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai pas survécu à deux prophéties meurtrières pour mourir maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis. La guerre est finie depuis à peine deux semaines et on a pas encore eu de nouvelles de là-haut. Ça m'agace. Beaucoup. J'en ai marre d'être de la chair à canon.

\- Percy...

\- Ouais je me tais. Ça sert à rien de se fustiger, ça a toujours été comme ça après tout. Et ne prends pas peur pour moi, je ne suivrai pas le chemin de Luke. J'aime mon père, même si c'est un dieu aîné et que je le vois jamais. J'apprécie Hermès aussi, Apollon et Artémis. Pareil pour Héphaïstos tout aussi ignorant des relations humaines qu'il le dit. Quant à mes oncles...bah, pour Zeus pas le choix. C'est le père de Jason et Thalia et les deux sont mes potes, je suppose qu'on s'en tient là. Ton père...c'est plus compliqué. Depuis notre rixe aux enfers, on s'est pas vraiment revu. Hormis lorsque tu as débarqué à Manhattan avec ton armée de mort. D'ailleurs c'était vraiment génial."

Nico sourit comme un bienheureux. Puis il se rendit côté que sa bulle avait franchement rapetissé.

"Heu, Percy...

-Ouais mec...rentrons."

Et voilà ! A vous d'imaginer la suite;p

J'ai juste un gros coup de cœur sur ce couple, j'y peux rien XD à la base c'est tiré d'une de mes fanfictions qui ne verront jamais le soleil alors j'ai décidé de mettre ce bout de texte ici :3

Gros bisous graines de dieux,

Kyo


End file.
